Frostbound
Frostbound Stormwright is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. He is an Alaskan Malamute pup full of dedication to preserve the polar ice caps and conduct research in weather and generating weather phenomena to aid the people. He is a fairly new member of the PAW Patrol, and his role is Weather and Meteorology. In the Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU, Frostbound's Trainee is Queimar. Frostbound bears light blue, icy eyes. He takes on the average appearance of an Alaskan Malamute, with his back and the top of his tail being black, as well as his ears and top of his head. Frostbound's Pup Tag is the same icy blue as his eyes, with a black hurricane symbol with an icy blue satellite connection symbol inside of it, representing Frostbound's skills in meteorology and weather manipulation. Frostbound's four paws are a light blue color, reminiscent of ice. Regular Uniform Frostbound's regular uniform consists of a white fedora with black trims and an icy blue rose on it. He wears a black suit vest, an icy blue tie, and a white shirt underneath the suit vest. Flight Uniform Frostbound wields a small jet pack on his back and two hurricane-like turbines that can fold back and combine into one large turbine on his back. The hurricanes are an icy blue while the jet pack itself is black with icy blue highlights. Anthro Appearance As an anthro, and in Shadows of Camaraderie, Frostbound wears a black suit vest, a white shirt, an icy blue tie, and black pants. He still wears the white fedora with the blue rose. On the vest, his Pup Tag symbol is icy blue, and the satellite symbol inside the hurricane symbol is white. Mission PAW Appearance Frostbound wears a white vest with a black collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up while undercover. He has an icy blue tie and an icy blue rose. The pants he wears are black as well. When not undercover, his black Mission PAW suit bears icy blue highlights with Frostbound bearing advanced Weather tech: * Terrain Effect Tripods - Can alter the environment of a terrain in a certain radius to stop enemies or aid the PAW Patrol * Advanced Weather Capsules - Create confined storms to destroy obstacles, trap enemies, or create a specific desired environment * Night Vision and Storm Goggles - To see at night or in a storm Frostbound Stormwright was born in the remote, northern Canadian town of Alert. He's used to harsh conditions as Alert is the northernmost town on the planet at 82 degrees North. He was the pup of a group of polar researchers in the town. When Frostbound was born, he was very sick and weak, and though his external body seemed fine, and he was able to eat, sleep, walk, run, and bark normally once he got older, his internal structure was severely abnormal. The first sign was Frostbound's abnormally blue paws and the presence of "immense, ghost weight" on the pup. As sufficient animal medical equipment for the pup was absent in Alert, the researchers flew to Juneau, Alaska for the pup and for research purposes. In Juneau, the vets found many things structurally wrong with Frostbound. His bones are abnormally dense, capable of withstanding harsh conditions. The thick bones are the cause of Frostbound's great weight. It was here that Frostbound finally received his name. The name Frostbound means "hardened by ice", fitting for the mutation pup. It was also discovered that the pads on Frostbound's feet are constantly ice cold for an unknown reason, possibly another of Frostbound's mutations. Stranger things have happened to humans throughout time, so it's not entirely impossible for things like this to happen to canines. Frostbound took an interest in the weather, as he could withstand harsh storms more effectively than humans and other canines. He ventured throughout the world with the researchers, studying the weather and its strange phenomena. Frostbound helped design some tools to regulate weather. To prevent the destruction of rare environments, preserve natural beauty for a little while longer. He eventually came to Adventure Bay during a severe drought. The bay water level was lowered, and the crops were failing. Frostbound at first, offered to hike to a water source and bring back bucket after bucket of water for the town. He and his meteorologist companions offered to do this. After realizing that this endeavor would take too much time, the Alaskan Malamute decided to test out a new piece of equipment. He used a device called a Weather Capsule, and released it into the sky. Within an hour, storm clouds began to form over Adventure Bay, revitalizing the crops, and replenishing the water. He joined the PAW Patrol as their Meteorologist, Weather Expert, and uses his Weather-manipulating technology to aid those in Adventure Bay. He is called upon for rescues during natural disasters, and to help prepare those for oncoming storms. Frostbound is also called upon to help clear thick fogs or redirect a stroke of wind. Frostbound is a bit narcissistic. As he was born with his dense-bone and icy paw mutations, he was told he was special, and he let it go to his head. He sometimes uses his weather manipulating technology to serenade girls he is attracted to. He can create beautiful, calm flurries of snow, rainbows, stunning arrangements of clouds, and even redirect winds. Frostbound is a bit of a lady's man. He feels all women are unique and deserving of love in their own special ways. So, he offers them aid. He is strongly against sexists, and absolutely hates them. He will open a young canine lady's eyes to the true love that was right before them the entire time. "There's a lovely guy already present in your life... Give him a chance. You won't regret it." That's something that he'll say sometimes. Frostbound doesn't like to break a girl's heart, but if it will help them finally open their hearts to those who truly love them, then so be it. His flaws lie in his emotions. He can sometimes become easily attracted to some girls. Other than being a lady's man, he is narcissistic, boasting his naturally good looks and attempt to get out of trouble with them. He has tried multiple times to flirt with Everest. In Shadows of Camaraderie, he fails as Everest is not interested in any type of love since Rocky kissed her. Catchphrases - "Let the weather look fine!" - "My storms will be as helpful as they are alluring!" - "The sun shines on my snowy beauty!" Fears Frostbound has quite a few fears: - Fear of Rejection - Karkorrhaphiophobia (Fear of Failure or Defeat) - Tomophobia (Fear of Surgical Operations) - Maniaphobia (Fear of Insanity) Pup Pack Tools - Meteorology Satellite and Computer - Barometer, Psychrometer, Anemometer, and Thermometer - Weather Capsules (Capture parts of Weather activities and reignite them in other locations, exclusive to Frostbound) - Magnetic Field Generator (To redirect Winds) - Round shield Vehicle Frostbound has a shiny black, white, and icy blue Pup house reminiscent of a modern house. The house transforms into a modern, convertible sports car with a weather tracking system, a satellite dish on the back, and a protective roof that can shield against any storm. The wheels of the car can flip horizontal, allowing the vehicle to take flight, similar to Centurion's vehicle. For Mission PAW, Frostbound drives an icy blue motorcycle with black highlights and a weather satellite dish on the back. Family - Unnamed Parents - Aubin (Girlfriend/Mate, CenturiRealm Only) - Wren and Aviva (Son and Daughter, CenturiRealm Only) - Everest (Girlfriend/Mate, Tundra-Centurion AU Only) - Rime, Aubin, and Fryse (Daughter and Sons, Tundra-Centurion AU Only) - Queimar and Nevasca (Adoptive Son and Daughter, Tundra-Centurion AU Only) Friends - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Zuma - Rocky - Rubble - Marshall - Tracker - Jake - Mayor Goodway - Centurion - Steelbeam - Beryl - Primavera - Lux - Tierra - Umbravivo - Arabella - Saracco - Nicasia - Micaelina - Jaune - Grisha - Cecilia - Sheryl - Tundra (Tundra-Centurion AU) Hobbies - Reading - Growing rose gardens - Drawing - Studying the weather - Playing sports in the rain - Star Gazing Miscellaneous Facts * Frostbound sometimes likes to spend time alone. * He's often accused of being a cheater and having multiple partners. He has denied this, saying "Despite all the girls I've been with... I've never been with more than one at a time. * He plays basketball in his free-time as well * He and Centurion are the closest of all of Centurion's friends. Frostbound was the first pup other than the Original 8 pups Centurion met in the PAW Patrol * Likes lemon meringue pie * He once stopped a bank robbery by flirting with the crowd control members of the gang. Everyone in that gang was arrested, except her. * He is proficient in ballroom dancing. * Frostbound actually has one childhood friend in both the CenturiRealm and Tundra-Centurion AU. A white Husky named Aubin. They dated for a while, and were the closest as can be. However, she had to leave, shattering Frostbound's heart. It was here that Frostbound began his flirtatious ways. Earn a girl's trust, then send them to their real true love, whom is not Frostbound. In the Tundra-Centurion AU, Frostbound names his daughter Aubin out of respect and remembrance of his childhood friend, whom he has had no contact with for years. * Frostbound is affectionately nicknamed "Frosty" by his PAW Patrol comrades. * When he was younger, Frostbound used to howl at the moon with Aubin as younger pups. * Frostbound's mutation is called "Glaciation". * Despite his inherent icy mutation, Frostbound never feels cold. * As water freezes on contact on his icy fore-limbs, Frostbound gets particularly annoyed when Marshall sprays him with his water cannon. This can be turned onto a cool apparel, however. * As Frostbound gets older, he eventually learns to control the output of his mutation. His paws will still be cold to the touch, but he can learn to not make them frostbite-inducing. Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Pups Save the Arctic! - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part One) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Two) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Three) - Pups Save the Mariners! - Pup Pup Matchmakers! - Pups and the Overgrowth! - Pups and the Photogenic Philanthropy! Episodes by Others - If the PAW Patrol used Electronics - Never Gets Too Cold Song Articles - Everybody Talks (Song) - Rhythm of Love (ZumaxBeryl Song) - I Know What You Did Last Summer! (Song) - Into You (MarshallxArabella Song) - Mermaid (Maui x Coral Song) Song Articles by Others - Sea Patrol: Pups and the Case of the Contaminated Algae Short Stories - An Overprotective Husky Short Stories by Others None Shadows of Camaraderie Frostbound.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Frostbound (Sketch) Feral Frostbound.jpg|Feral Frostbound (colored) Am I ?.jpg|Cute gift from Eva! Is Frostbound cute? X3 A Husky Christmas to Remember.jpg|A Husky Christmas to Remember! With Everest, Frostbound (Top Left), Tundra, Rocky, Nicasia, and Centurion! Frostbound no uniform.png|Feral Frostbound~ Frostbound ref 2019.png|Frostbound Ref 2019 Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Male pups Category:Males Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro